Kairi's Protecter
by Dark13
Summary: Basicly a prequle to a oneshot I did, its based on 'Gaurdion Of The Princess Of Heart.' Its a story of what happened to Kiari before she went to the island, and who her protecter was, and who he is now. Rated T for saftey. Revisited!


_I do not own this song, or the music video, but I thought it sounded great and will be used later in this fanfic, so, here is a link for anyone intrested in hearing it!_

.com/watch?v=zCL4DhFKpv8&feature=feedrec_grec_index

_So, this is going to be a one shot, based on a previous fanfic I did, called 'Gaurdion of the Princess of Heart.' Sorry about any typos, but Im tired, and all out of coffee, so I dont care at the moment, I will go through some time and fix it up._

Corvan sighed and looked around, trying to find Kiari and her older brother Yasan _'Foolish name' _ Corvan thought to himself _'But so long as he protects his adopted sister, I could care less what he calls himself.'_ The gaurd captin thought to himself _"So long as he protects Kiari he can call himself a dancing bear for all I care." _As he was done thinking this a six foot tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in black metal armor with leather coating parts of it ran past, a long sword across his back, a young girl with bright blue eyes laughed and ran after him, she had short brown hair, and was dressed in shorts, sandels, and a white shirt.

Corvan smiled at Kiari, then shot a dirty look at Yasan, not liking that the pale skinned man was playing games, even if it did make Kiari smile, some of the gaurds smiled and watched Kiari ran and jump on Yasans back, Corvan snorted and looked out across the castle wall, frowning at a speck of darkness that was slowly growing on the horizon, it might be nothing, but at the same time, they had heard from King Mickey that strange things were happening, so mabey this was worth looking into. He waved a gaurd over and took a spy glass, looking through the long tube he frowned more, that darkness didnt look right to him, he would have to keep a close eye on it.

Kiari drapped her arms over her brothers sholders and smiled, her legs not even close to touching the ground, she laughed and held on tighter as he took off running, jumping over small hedges, ran up small walls, held her legs and did flips, and other tricks. She laughed and looked around, then she slid to the ground and started gently touching flowers, looking up at Yasan with a grin, he smiled and kneeled down next to her, touching the flowers she touched. "This is a rose, this ones a tulip, this one is a lily, and this one, is a buttercup." He grinned and ruffled her hair alittle, then sent her to visit her nanny well he talked to Corvan, his attitude changing drasticly after she left, making him seem cold and distant.

He walked up to Corvan and looked out at the darkness, his eyes narrowed alittle. "...The heartless are coming, Captin, will you be ready to fight them, and die to protect the princess, just as I swore, long ago?" Corvan glared at the taller man and snorted, then folded his arms and watched the darkness get closer. Suddenly he asked what was on his mind "How do you know that is the Heartless, it could just be a storm heading this way." He sounded slightly hopefully that it would be just a storm. "I know its the heartless captin, we both know why I know.'

Without thinking about it, Yasan touched a scar that ran down his neck, then he turned away and walked towards the castle like building behind them, "Prepare captin, the darkness is here, and it will not stop until it gets what it wants, or we destroy every one of them, and the ones they spawn after stealing a persons heart." The captin watched him walk away with slightly troubled eyes.

Yasan sighed and looked at Kiari, asleep in her bed, the song 'Once Upon A December' playing in the background on a small music box as he softly sang the words to the sleeping child. He turned and walked outside her room, opened a small panel hidden in the wall, and hit a few buttons, walking away as a bight light flashed from under the door jamb. "Be safe little sister, I will be with you again soon, as a last resort, I will enter a chamber that lets me sleep, until they find you again."

_ Dancing bears, painted wings._

_ Things I almost remember._

_ And a song, someone sings, Once Upon A December._

_ Someone holds me safe and warm._

_ Horses prance through a silver storm._

_ Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory._

_ Someone holds me safe and warm._

_ Horses prance through a silver storm._

_ Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory._

_ Far away, long ago._

_ Glowing dim as a ember._

_ Things my heart, used to know._

_ Things it yearns to remember._

_ And a song, someone sings._

_ Once Upon A December._

Wene a maid went in to wake Kiari that morning, she found a strange room, there was no bed, no paintings, but there was a strange glass flower, and Yasan, sitting in a chair, looking at it. She jumped as a alarm sounded, watching Yasan run past her, she didnt know what was going on, but it didnt seem good.

Yasan took slow, deep breaths and looked around, there were people laying on the ground all around him, he slowly walked towards what used to be Kiaris room, planning on entering the glass flower that would make him sleep, and send him to whatever planet Kiari was on.

He stepped into the room and shook his head, then he got into the center of the flower, hit some buttons, and watched as it closed around him, sealing him in, he closed his eyes and sank into a deep, dreamless sleep, no being awake to see a bright white flash, and wene it was gone, there was nothing in the room to show anyone had ever stepped into it. It was a good thing he didnt dream, or he would have had nightmares of the heartless slashing at him, holding him down, tormenting him, and trying to steal his heart. Instead he got knoladge of them, and a hatred of them, he didnt die, he didnt become a heartless, he become a gaurdion, a protecter for a little girl who didnt know she was so important, he just made a vow to protect her, to die for her if need be, and to make her smile.

That was his job, for without Kiari, he would simply fade away, as would everything he knew, and all his memories, as well as her momories of the man that have saved fer from a group of monsters, shadows that moved on their own and watched with glowing yellow eyes. He slept without aging, waiting for Kiari to need him again, for him to fufill his role as her portecter.

*years later*

The glass flower opened and Yasan fell out of it, he looked up and frowned, he didnt know were he was, but it was dark, there were shops all around him, lamps, and strangely, a boy was sitting on the ground, a Keyblade in his hand, he frowned more and stood up, walke over to him, and touched the boys forhead, his eyes closed. "...Sora, hmmm, you love my sister, and you want to protect her, but at the same time, she is inside you...Strange." Yasan looked up at the sounds of fighting, then ran off, planning on fighting the Heartless that had just shown up, knowing he could beat them, but his tie to Kiari had been severed, he wouldnt have long before he disappered forever, as well as any memories of him, he would have to put much of his experiance into Sora. He looked around at the heartless, then drew his sword and grinned a tiny bit. "Alright then, bring it on!" And the heartless tried to swarm him.


End file.
